User talk:Blaster Niceshot
Talk Page Begins Here BLASTER IF YOU HAD TOO CHOSE ONE PERSON WHO WOOD YOU MAKE A ADMIN? 21:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :I am currently not making anyone an admin at the moment and the possibly future admins' names are secret in order to prevent begging, asking when/where they will become an admin, and to not be promising anyone adminship. : Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween! It's this wiki's first Halloween, and remember to check out all the fun Halloween events on the 2013 Halloween event page! Questions about the Halloween events? Post them here or on the Halloween event page comments. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Pumpkins rule! Dad Bane (talk) 18:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Begins here Blaster its me the real Stinger Burn Skirata hacked me tell Striker I miss him Blaster do you hear me? If you do please upload my pictures if not i'll wait untill its april 10th :I will upload the pictures probably tomorrow. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok blaster.Lootmasters (talk) 02:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) who were the second, third, fourth, and fifth in command of the sqad blaster? —Preceeding unsigned comment added by 76.172.84.250 (talk • contribs) :There were no official positions such as those, but the high generals were the second highest ranking. Then the generals, commanders, and finally troopers. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: then who were the high generals? :: who were the high generals? 02:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::The high generals were Anakin Recinos, Clone Niceshot, Dad Bane, MommyWan Secura, and Jay Legoninjago. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Blaster i hacked you april fools! also you promised to upload my picturesLootmasters (talk) 20:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I will add the pictures when I can. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Blaster i blanked your page April fools! also i'm going to watch Tv bye ::: Back Blaster please upload the pictures now pleaseLootmasters (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::: I will soon. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::: But you said yesterday tommorrowLootmasters (talk) 23:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I didn't say I wouldn't do them today. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 23:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Omg you did not put them right blaster -_- ::::::: Omg blaster you did not put them right -_-Lootmasters (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: How were they supposed to be put? Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi guys it's Grievous. How y'all doin'? : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Blaster if you see this message then that means i have not forgoten about this page and i am still alive lol xD cya soon : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) the exile was my jedi class and my jedi class was my exile class and the main one is my mercanery classLootmasters (talk) 21:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Ok Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Blaster- Who are the high commanders?Lootmasters (talk) 02:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : The rank of high commander did not exist in Super Troopers. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Nice profile and page also when am i gonna be general Blaster And can i call you Blasty please? that message was from me forggot to sighn sorry!Lootmasters (talk) 19:04, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, and I probably won't promote anyone wiki-wise for now. Yes, you can call me Blasty, Blaster, or just Blast. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey I just Made An Awesome House On My Lan World ----Reven : Cool Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Blaster can you tel everone to feel free to send me messages?Lootmasters (talk) 00:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know what me saying that will do, but a great place for something like that would be your . Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Blaster Lenn here, from Star Wars Encyclopedia Advanced. I have a question. Can you teach me a bit more about CSS on the admin dash board? Thanks Blaster, Bye Lenn Hatchseeker 22:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC)user:Lenn Hatchseeker : Hi Lenn. I don't know if I know enough about CSS to actually teach you, but I can teach you how to modify already existant code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 00:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Blaster my skin is ivory replace peach with ivory on my life chart pleaseLootmasters (talk) 19:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ok. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :: also i \saw you talking to lenn about css whst is cssLootmasters (talk) 19:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: CSS is a type of code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: thank you!Lootmasters (talk) 00:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) blaster ive been playing club penguin for the past few weeksLootmasters (talk) 20:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC)